Mon Rose Gothique Elegante
by Kenshingirl11
Summary: Happy birthday to me and Kami! RIP Beautiful Butterfly! I wrote this sort of for him. If you want me to continue it I promise it'll be more interesting my fellow preverts!
1. Default Chapter

I'm back! Back to the fanfic! My computer's been broken and my Bday's around the corner 1/31! My new fic! This story comes from my Visual Kei side. So if you don't like men dressing as women (like Mana from Malice Mizer) don't read it.

***********************************************************

Cold.

It gets kinda cold here in France sometimes. I rub my arms and look both ways. 

Looking for him.

Waiting.

Hoping.

Alone.

Sad.

My curls blow in the wind limply. I frown more. My face feels damp.

Tears or rain?

Tears. I'm crying. Why? Is it because of him? Because I'm in love?

"Miss Isabella!" someone calls me. It's him. "You seem cold." He drapes a coat around my cold shoulders. 

__

Don't stand so close. 

__

I'm blushing.

My face feels warm. Blushing? I'm blushing? Or am I getting a fever?

"Isabella." he said. "are you sick?" I shake my head. I try not to speak much. My voice is very mannish.

I'm a 20 year old man after all. 

"You never speak to me." I shook my head. 

__

Oh, I really want to talk to you. 

"It's because of my confession, isn't it? Because you don't love me back?" 

__

I think I do love you

I want to be with you

Hold your hand

Run my fingers through your hair

Beautiful Gothic Lolita. That's my title. 

He doesn't care.

He doesn't care for my title, just my loving him back.

I've known him since he came to Japan in the Spring time when I was younger. Raphael doesn't remember us.

He doesn't remember Isabella.

Just Yutaka.

He lays me on his bed and starts kissing my neck. He tries to unlace my dress but I stop him. I try to speak but I remember not to. 

He continues to undress me.

Kissing lower until he gets to the silk panties.

"Isabella…" he says in surprise. I pull away from him and blush.

"I love you." I say to him. "Remember Yutaka?"

"Yu-kun." He kisses my cheek and we embrace.

***********************************************************

Do you like that, my perver-- I mean readers? Review if you want me to continue… Mana rules! 


	2. The walk, the feelings, the bite, the tr...

Mon Rose Gothique Elegante Part 2

Kgirl: You seem to like this, ne? 

Conny ,um, he was straight (or so he thought) until he met Isabella and he felt strangely attracted to the "young girl". That's because he was gay! (Just so you know I don't mean SC2's Raphael it was the first French name I thought of!)

Kgirl: I need you all to do me a favor. That's why I'm gonna let you use the characters.

You see, I want to be a writer when I grow up and I just want you to make stories and stuff with these two in it. Or fanart! I'll even give you a description of them! But remember, to do this send me a review to do this asking for description personality, blah, blah, blah. I just wanna be known just in case I don't get the chance!! Also, Isabella is a guy and a vampire!

**********************************************************

Raphael wants me to go with him on a walk. 

I don't belong in the streets of Paris in daytime.

Children playing, smiling. Couples holding hands.

I grimaced at the thought. But I said yes.

"Allons mon cher!" 

My dear. Don't call me that, I think to myself. I run to catch up to him. He pulls me close and strokes my hair. I return the embrace and he kisses my forehead. 

"Kiss, kiss!" 

I look up and see a little boy pointing to us and laughing and a little girl looking mystified. I blush and pull away from my lover.

"Wow." the little girl says. "That's what love looks like?" I look away and Raphael nods.

"You'll find love one day." I blush little more. The little boy walks up to me and gives me a rose he picked up. I take it, nod, and say thank you very softly so as not to hear my manly voice. 

After that little situation we walk somewhere where no one could see us. I sit down on a bench. Little flowers are falling from the tree over the bench. I stare down at my black dress. _Stop kidding yourself. You're a man. You're just an artificial woman._ Tears streak down my cheeks. Raphael sits with me and plays with my curly black hair. 

"Are you ashamed of being a man?" he asks. "Are you crying?" I stand up and turn to face him.

"Raphael!" I yell to him not caring who hears. "Raphael, what would make you think that?" More tears, I feel regret. "I don't know. I say to myself everyday, 'You're not an actual woman, you're just a man posing as one.' You don't know how painful it is to be a vampire who's been denied of blood! Denied of being loved! Denied of having friends! Getting married! It hurts so much." I fall in his arms and he strokes my back. 

"You can feed from me." he unbuttons his shirt. I whimper a little, but I take the offer. I bite down on his neck. Pain surging through my head. He tries not to push me off so I can get my fill. He gasps softly and I stop. 

"What's wrong?" he asks. He looks sick. The marks on his neck are bleeding. 

"You're bleeding."

"This, oh, don't worry." He pushes me back down to his neck.

"No. I can't. You might die. It's my fault for pouring my feelings out."

I dab a wet rag on his neck. He just sits there.

Why? Did I do something wrong?

Anytime he gets hurt he would talk to me. 

"There's nothing wrong." he says to me with a dark tone in his voice. His hair starts to get pale like most of the handsome vampires I see.

"You should go to bed now." He gets up, kisses me softly and walks off to the stairs.

He has a very big house.

Too bad it's only the two of us. 

Adults.

No children.

Maybe I've gotten too hopeful.

"I'm going to sleep."

"Raphael." I say the next morning looking at his skin. Almost as pale as mine. "Raphael."

"What's happening to me?" His skin was pale and cold. No blood running through his veins. 

Like a vampire.

**********************************************************

Kgirl: How'd you like that?

VanillaGackt: Gackt's birthday July 4th! Kyo's (Dir en grey) birthday Febuary 16th!

Kgirl: Please consider what I said!! *bows* 


End file.
